The present invention relates generally to electron sources and specifically to electron sources for food treating apparatus and method for treating food.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,646 to Simic-Glavaski (hereinafter Simic-Glavaski), which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, discloses that the ingestion of externally generated oxidative products such as food cooked by a thermal process may be carcinogenic. When food is cooked by a thermal process it may tend to have a carcinogenic effect due to the depletion of electrons in the food. It is believed that the food is depleted of electrons during a cooking process due to thermal excitation and oxidation. Simic-Glavaski discloses by adding electrons to food that is in a cooking vessel or in contact with a grill carcinogenic effect can be reduced. Simic-Glavaski discloses a cooking apparatus and a method of supplying electrons to food that is contained in the vessel or that is in contact with the grill.
In an embodiment disclosed by Simic-Glavaski, respective electrodes are placed in a cooking medium, such as oil, water or the like, and electric potential and electric current are provided thereby to food. It would be desirable to integrate the electron source into a food treating apparatus, such as a cooking apparatus such as a pot, a grill or the like. In the embodiment of disclosed by Simic-Glavaski, the electrons are provided from a relatively localized source. It would be advantageous to increase the area over which the electrons are provided in the food treating apparatus. By increasing the area over which the electrons are supplied, more electrons are provided over a larger portion of the food product.
Therefore, there is a strong need in the art to improve the distribution of electrons into a food product in a food cooking, cooling, storing, or the like apparatus and process. There also is a need to enhance the countering of the carcinogenic effect that occurs during a food treating process, such as, for example, cooking, cooling, storing, serving, etc.
As used herein the term xe2x80x9cfood treatingxe2x80x9d is broadly understood to mean cooking, cooling, storing, serving, or the like, as are further described below.
An aspect of the invention relates to a food treating apparatus wherein an electric current is provided by an electric circuit, the food treating apparatus including a vessel and a handle, and wherein at least part of the electric circuit is integral with the handle and is operative to provide electrons to food in the vessel.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a food treating apparatus having a handle and a vessel for food, comprising a circuit for providing electrons for distribution via the vessel to food, the circuit including an anode, a resistive element and a connection to the vessel, and wherein at least part of the anode is in the handle.
Another aspect of the invention relates to a method of providing electrons for absorption by an oxidizing medium including the step of providing an electric current by an electric circuit wherein at least part of the electric circuit is integral with a handle and is operative to provide electrons to food in a vessel.